


No Hard Feelings

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [21]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, M/M, Naughty, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sex Talk, Shyness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and David show up at Trinity gate, what happens when Louis answers the door?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Kudos: 13





	No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I am off this weekend so I am taking full advantage and trying to get some writing done!

I didn’t think things at Trinity Gate could get any worse, but when I opened our front door in the early hours when Armand and Daniel were out hunting and talking I realized I had made a false assumption.

Lestat and David were stood on the porch waiting for me to invite them inside. Lestat waved at me uncomfortably. 

‘Hi Louis…’

David smiled despite himself and stepped up to kiss my cheeks. ‘Good evening Louis, may we come in?’

I nodded numbly and moved aside to let them through. I followed them into the parlour and sat down in the armchair while they sat on the sofa. It was very incredibly awkward, for all of us it seemed.

‘What brings you here? We weren’t expecting you, Armand and Daniel are out for the moment….’ I finally managed to engage them in conversation.

Lestat said nothing but looked to David. David rolled his eyes gently and answered me. ‘Viktor asked us to come here to help keeping Marius at bay. We thought it would be a good idea since you and Daniel are also in the line of fire so to speak.’

I looked David in the eye and began a private conversation with him telepathically. “You chose to come here? Knowing that Lestat…”

He nodded and replied silently, we chose to leave Lestat out of our conversation. “I did, I know how he feels but I’m trying to trust him and to trust you…I don’t know if you know but he and I have been seeing your old therapist….”

“I knew you were seeing a therapist, I didn’t realize it was Dr Ellis, how is he these days?”

David shrugged nonchalantly. “He’s fine, Lestat has no idea that he was your therapist of course. I’d like to keep it that way if possible…”

I tipped my head in cordial agreement. “I won’t tell if you don’t, and as for trusting me; I have no intention whatsoever of letting Lestat back into my life as a partner. I am happy with Armand and Daniel and I don’t want to return to how things were….”

David smiled at me. “Thank you for telling me that, it’s reassuring…”

Lestat was glaring between us, unimpressed with being ignored. ‘Care to invite me to your little tea party?’ He said crossly.

David and I laughed and shared warm smiles. We understood each other now and I could see that David felt calmer about the whole situation. He turned to Lestat and kissed his cheek softly.

‘It’s nothing dear soul, just catching up on our sport bets.’ David stood up and gave me a meaningful look. ‘I want to go unpack and settle us in, you two can stay here and give me some peace.’

He left us alone in the parlour and we steadfastly avoided looking at each other. I could see Lestat’s legs jittering as he became restless and stifled by the silence. I wasn’t sure what to say or do, we had never really been so awkward when alone; except for the few times we had spoken from the heart in the past. I had missed my maker as a person, I was glad he had come but at the same time I didn’t know what to do now that he was in front of me.

‘So…you and Armand and Daniel huh?’ He laughed stiffly. ‘How does that work?’

I gave him a disgusted and disdainful look, not appreciative of what he was implying. Lestat winced and scooted forward to sit on the edge of the sofa.

‘No no! That came out wrong!’ He said in a squeaky voice. ‘I meant how is it going?’

I scowled at him and replied coolly, fully aware that it was a Freudian slip and therefore very likely something he had been thinking. ‘It’s fine thank you.’

‘Just fine?’ He asked curiously. ‘I thought you were happy here?’

I glared now and crossed my arms over my chest. ‘I can be happy when things are fine. Life doesn’t always have to be sunshine and rainbows for people to be happy Lestat.’

I stood up to leave the room only for him to grab my wrist. ‘I wasn’t trying to upset you, or implying anything I- I want to talk with you Louis…’ 

I stared at his sad and open face for a moment and wondered that I had never seen him like this before. I hesitated before I sat down in my chair one again. I folded my hands in my lap and waited for him to speak.

‘Marius told me that you are doing…mortal things with your partners, is that why you left? Because that’s what you wanted to do? And if it is the reason then why didn’t you just come and ask me before you left?’

I wasn’t sure what to say, this was a delicate topic, one I wasn’t entirely comfortable discussing with my partners; let alone my maker. Sex is a difficult thing to speak about for me, with my Catholic guilt. Besides that I didn’t see how it had anything to do with Lestat.

‘Lestat do I look like the type of person to talk about these things freely?’ I sniffed defensively. ‘More to the point do you think you are someone I could ever talk to about such things?’

Lestat looked deflated at my words. ‘Was I truly so bad that you felt you couldn’t talk to me about it?’

‘Do you think you wouldn’t have laughed if I did tell you?’ I replied softly, I didn’t want to talk about this, I couldn’t believe how thick he was.

Lestat shrugged and shook his head. ‘I wouldn’t laugh at you Louis, I’d laugh at the idea I suppose….I mean…vampires having sex….YOU having gay sex, of all people, even just you having sex period is a shock.’ Lestat chuckled and quickly shut his mouth upon seeing my angry face.

‘If you want the answers to your questions I suggest you don’t do that again. There is no need to be so crass.’

Lestat had the grace to look ashamed and he apologized quietly. ‘I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t think before I spoke….I do that a lot….I’m getting help though; I’m seeing a therapist with David because, it is helping…’

I softened slightly, knowing how much it took for him to admit he was getting help. ‘I heard…I’m glad it’s helping you….and helping David…’

‘Mmm it is…’ Lestat was agitated and I sighed in annoyance at his ADHD.

‘Say what you want to say Lestat.’

‘What has happened between you three?’ He blurted out as soon as I invited him to speak. ‘Have you…did you let them….well I mean that I just wanted to know if it’s what you wanted or something.’ He finished lamely, trailing off under my offended expression.

‘If you are asking if they have taken me as mortal me do then the answer is no. They have been incredibly patient and understanding of what I feel and what I need.’ That was a slap in his face, an intentional slap.

His grimace nearly made me feel guilty but I knew it was something he needed to hear.

‘You don’t want them to do it?’ He asked me.

I shook my head. ‘That isn’t it, I can’t explain it to you, intimacy is not so simple for me; you should know that….’  
He stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. ‘What we have done has been simple, slow, at my pace and with much patience. I do want them to do it…’ I blushed hotly at my confession. ‘But I also need it to be slow, I need to build up to that; it means more to me emotionally than it does to you I think.’

‘You think it doesn’t mean anything to me?’ He asked with a frown. ‘Louis if I had known that it would be as simple as taking an injection to get you to be intimate with me I’d have done it in a heartbeat. If you had approached me and asked me for what you have now with them I’d have done it.’

‘You shouldn’t say such things, you are with David and he loves you more than I think you care to acknowledge.’

He held his hands up placating. ‘I said if. I wouldn’t do it now; I love David and he has been good for me; I’ve grown a lot. I meant that if we had been where you are now two years ago things would be different. I just wanted to know why we didn’t have this before.’

I blushed and looked away. ‘Honestly I only discovered this when Daniel and Armand were staying with us, it’s a long story…’

‘I would like to hear it…’ He said temptingly.

I sighed and started to tell him the story against my better judgement. I watched his face flitter with amusement, recognition, surprise and confusion.

‘So that’s what was in your nondescript little brown bag that you got from the book store!’ He laughed half an hour later. ‘And that’s what the empty injection was actually for! You tried to use your little boyfriend!’ His voice turned teasing.

I moaned in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands. ‘I did, I admit it, but it didn’t really go so well…’

He looked ready to burst with amusement. ‘What do you mean it got worse? What did you do?!’  
I explained to him vaguely what had happened. ‘I couldn’t do it right when I tried to use it and when I told Daniel he suggested showing me how, I refused but he insisted on coaching me through it. He got Armand to help too because Armand has more experience.’ I explained the situation and what happened during my little lesson.

Lestat was staring at me in amazement. ‘Firstly how could you fail to do it right? I am fairly certain there is only one way such things can go!’ He teasingly grinned at me. ‘Secondly they sat outside your curtains and tried to tell you what to do?’

I glared indignantly. ‘It sounds awful when you say it like that but yes…and yes it is entirely possible to do it wrong! I’m told it is a very common problem!’

‘So you couldn’t do it yourself, they couldn’t coach you from behind the curtains; your solution was to move in with them and forget your little friend didn’t exist?’

I could see he was stifling his laughter and I tried to ignore it. ‘Is there a problem with that?’ I asked snappily.

He shook his head. ‘No I’m just finding this all very exciting and complicated. I’m curious but you can choose to ignore this next question. What have they done with you?’

‘Le-Lestat!’ I sputtered.

He laughed at the pitch of my voice. ‘It’s an innocent enough question!’

‘I don’t go asking you what you do with David!’  
‘I would gladly tell you what I do with David, I’m not shy about how I jump his bones three times a night at least! How I love to let him think he’s taken control of me!’  
‘Lestat!’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You are wicked and despicable and downright rude.’  
‘Why thank you.’

I huffed and shook my head, trying to hide my smile.

‘I still want to know what sinful things you’ve learned about!’ He said with a huge grin.

I blushed and hid my face again. I felt mortified, like I had when Daniel and I had walked out of that adult store all those months ago. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole.

‘Have you given head? Have you done 69? Have you been chained up and whipped? I wouldn’t be surprised by that last one, Armand seems the type.’ He was grinning at my obvious embarrassment.

‘Lestat I am not going to tell you what we have done! It’s private!’ I said meekly.

He sprawled on the sofa and chuckled. ‘Oh but Louis, I might learn something, I’m sure David would love you forever if you gave me a handy dandy tip.’

I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. ‘Okay okay, I’ll let you walk away this once….’

I couldn’t help but laugh in amusement at his silliness. ‘I am glad you and David chose to come, I am glad to have no hard feelings between us….’ I stood up and started to leave.

He sobered up suddenly and took my wrist to stop me leaving, he looked at me seriously. ‘One last question….Do you hate me?’ He asked softly. ‘For what I did….for all those years…’

I looked away and stared thoughtfully into the fire. Did I hate him? No. I hated what he had done, but I knew Lestat wasn’t a bad person. I loved my maker very much. I was surprised by the vulnerability I was seeing in him and I felt gratitude for David as I knew he was the cause of this change.

‘I could never hate you, I hate what you did….but I won’t ever hate you….’ I told him gently.

Lestat nodded, a sigh of relief was barely audible to me but I could see he had needed to hear that answer.


End file.
